gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AEU-09 AEU Enact
Developed from... I am a bit confused. Shouldn't be the other way around, with Ali custom developed from this one? --Bronx01 18:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Well in the anime, at least the dubbed version, the PMC Trust representative said to Ali that the Enact he was given was originally a prototype that they had been given and tuned up, giving it an enhanced performance. This suggests that it was built before the Demonstration Enact, which was the final pre-production model built before mass-production. I don't know what the original Japanese said but it probably said something similar.Animefan29 18:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Keep in mind, during that time, Enact is still a prototype/test stage, I doubt it's specifically pointing out that Ali's Enact alone is a protoype/test type of Enact. : I just checked the dub, but still haven't swayed my opinion. IIRC, All of Enact was in test type in 2307, same as Ali's except it was modified in some way. :--Bronx01 19:03, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :found this one. If this is readable, please provide translation -> development chart. --Bronx01 19:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't translate it however, the chart does graphically show that the AEU09 is developed from the Hellion AEU-05 while Ali's Enacts are developed from the Demonstration color. -SonicSP 19:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The page article Enact demonstration redirects to AEU Enact now. The other arrow to the (3) Enacts came from Union Flag. --> second page --Bronx01 19:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Dunno what it says but it could be influenced by, which the Enact is influenced by the Flag design a bit (its been mentioned a few times. The HG being one of them). It is still developed by the AEU by themselves however and it is more advanced than the Flags, especially in utilising the energy reception linkage ability. (Moreso because of the AEU's mobile reception network is more advanced and works rather than the Flag itself being inferior. More of an infrastructure thingy) -SonicSP 20:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) System Feature Honestly, I really think the Drum cockpit and AI Visor is better intergrated in the Tech section rather than System Feature section. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 03:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :While I don't have an in-universe citation for how the reclining position improves the pilot's ability to resist positive-G loads, the same principle is applied in the F-16, and is well received by the pilots. If I can't find a citation for that, I could provide a simple derivation proving that reclining the pilot's body puts the body's center-line much closer to tangent to the arc of travel. Basically the blood doesn't have to pump "uphill." : :Do we really even need full section to mention that there is a macro that makes the LED's on the mech's face turn different colors? Just mention that in-line somewhere. :Nkuzmik (talk) 13:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm of the opinion that it doesn't needs to be listed in the System Features section as well, which was why I brought it up. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 17:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I guess I'm also in for moving it from the system features into the tech section. The original description of the drum cockpit came from the Overflag (which was cited from the 1/100 HG Overflag manual). Kaito Hei (talk) 23:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC)